


sedona

by secretgoodnight



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, OMARI au, Other, Spoilers haha, how do people tag i, is that the right tag, mari's pov baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgoodnight/pseuds/secretgoodnight
Summary: She isn’t perfect, but maybe here she can be.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Mari (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Mari (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	sedona

**Author's Note:**

> hihihiihihihihihihihi
> 
> its omari au time baby. also if theres any mistakes or if i should put any tags tell me please
> 
> sedona is a song by sir chloe!!! go listen to her i love all of her songs

Mari is 4 when she sees Sunny walking around, stumbling on the floor. Her parents were watching in glee, looking at Sunny walk around and cooing at him.(Well, it was mainly their mother, her father never really liked Sunny for some reason.) She claps her hand, and runs over to Sunny. He has his pacifier in his mouth, and glances at her when she squeals his name.

“Sunny!” She practically squealed at him. 

Sunny stumbled his way over to her, and reached his tiny arms to her. Mari extended her arms and pulled him in. Sunny didn’t hug back, but Mari still hugged him. She whispers softly at him “Sunny, we’ll be the bestest brother and sister forever, right?” 

Sunny doesn’t really reply (how can he, he has a pacifier in his mouth and Sunny has never been one for talking), and tries to hug Mari back. Mari giggles at him, and pulls him in closer. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then!” 

Mari nuzzles Sunny’s head. She hears her dad let out a gruff sigh, while her mother asks him to wait for a moment. Mari doesn’t pay that much attention to it, although it makes her wonder. She smiled at Sunny, and Sunny stared at her with those eyes of his.

She wonders if he wants to smile back at her, or just stare at her.

It’s okay either way. She still loves Sunny either way. She’ll protect him. Like all big sisters do with their little brothers, right? Mari glances at her parents talking, still holding Sunny close in her own tiny arms, and they’re still talking. She wonders if they’ll ever stop talking.

Talking about this, talking about that. Sunny was usually quiet. She still loves him though. Mari closes her eyes, and sighs.

-

Mari is 11 years old when she watches the stars with Sunny. It was a sleepover at first, but then Hero and Kel had brought their little television their father had gotten them.  _ Nice of their dad,  _ Mari remembers thinking at the time. They had brought a movie (it was for little kids, she didn’t even remember the plot) but she remembers teasing Hero for getting teared up over it. 

Hero’s entire face went from normal to flushed in a matter of seconds. Mari laughed at him, and looked over at Aubrey’s and Kel’s sleepy faces. They always argued, never not arguing in a way. But they were asleep now, holding hands while they dreamt. Aubrey squeezed Mr.Plantegg in her other hand, while Kel just squeezed Aubrey’s hand. Mari smiled at that. It was adorable. (Hero was still pretty cute though.) 

Basil was already asleep. Sunny was by his side, holding his hand and looking at the stars that were behind Mari. Mari smiled at him, and whispered softly to him. “Hey, Sunny? Why don’t we look at the stars together?”

Sunny looked surprised, but still nodded and let go of Basil’s hand. Basil shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up. Sunny looked at Basil for a moment, before nodding at Mari and tiptoeing across his friends. Kel snored loudly, making Sunny stop in his tracks before he continued to move. Mari laughed at that, before holding her hand over her mouth to silence herself. 

Sunny was finally at her side, and Mari smiled at him. “The stars are really pretty, right?” She whispers it at him.

Sunny nods. “Yeah. Yeah, they are.”

Mari smiled even wider. Sunny never really talks. It was nice to hear him talk, but Mari loved him either way? How could she not? She was his big sister, and he was her little brother. Always and forever.

Mari patted his head, and pointed at the stars. Mari gasped when she saw what was in the sky. “Sunny, that’s a shooting star! Why don’t you wish for something?”

Sunny stared at the shooting star for a moment, before closing his eyes. The star went by quick, never one for staying around. He opened his eyes, and smiled. She looked at his smile, and felt her own smile growing. She asked what he wished for, with a happy tone evident in her voice.

Sunny stared at her for a moment with those black eyes of his, and softly replied. “If I tell you, it won’t happen, right?” 

Mari hummed. “That’s true! Can you give me a hint, at least?”

Sunny shook his head. Mari let out a sad aw at it (It didn’t really matter, she was okay with whatever Sunny wanted.). He laid his head on her lap, and Mari smiled. The stars rode by, twinkling in the night sky. They should really go to sleep. Oh.

Sunny had fallen asleep on her lap. Mari smiled down at him, and felt her hair flow freely in the wind. Everything was alright, today. Nothing happened. 

  
  


She smiled, and everything was okay.

-

Mari is 15 when Sunny comes into the piano room, shyly holding his shiny new violin that everyone had chimed in to help him. It was beautiful, if Mari could say so herself. It was shiny, and it was everything deserving of Sunny. She waves at him, and tells him to come by her side. He does so, holding his new violin tightly as if he doesn’t want it to break.

“Alright, so I know you’ve been practicing a lot, but the recital is on Friday, so we need to pick up the pace, okay Sunny?”

She turns her face back to her piano, OMORI. It was a grand piano, given to her by her father. Or, maybe it had been in the family for a while, but she wasn’t sure. She remembers playing on it one day and her father asking her if she would like to learn how to play the piano. She had said yes. 

She looks back at Sunny, and stares at him trying to play. She smiles at him, and turns back to OMORI. She taps her fingers against the keys, and starts to play. Sunny starts playing the violin, the bow on the notes hitting beautifully against each other. She had heard the door open a while back, but didn’t pay attention to it.

There should be no mistakes at all. Sunny hits a bad note, and her own piano playing comes to a screeching halt. There’s a flash of light, and Mari somehow recognizes the flash. It was from Basil’s camera. She turned her head to Basil and them, who were watching them play the piano. She nervously smiles (how fake it must look to them) and blushes. 

“Basil! I didn’t see you there. And you guys too! How long have you all been there?” The watching them part dies off her lips, refusing to come out of her mouth.

No mistakes. 

Hero rubs his head nervously, and tells her that they were watching for a while. Kel laughs, and Aubrey tells her that they were doing great until Sunny had made a  _ mistake _ . It’s fine, she laughs it off (it sounds fake, but perfect) and asks them to leave so they can continue to practice. They all nod cheerfully, and with a chorus of byes they leave. 

Mari sighs. “Hey, Sunny? Why did you miss the string?”

Sunny doesn’t respond. Mari sighs again. “Hm. Okay, let’s do it from the top again. Try your best okay?”

The no mistakes part goes unheard, never even reaching out of her mouth but Sunny nods either way. He should be striving for better, right? She should be too.

Mari stops her own piano playing for a moment, and tells Sunny that she loves him. Sunny doesn’t respond (or maybe he does and she never hears it over the sounds of a violin and the piano) but Mari goes back to playing either way. Music fills the air again.

-

It’s Thursday before the recital, and Mari leaves her room for some fresh air. She hasn’t seen Sunny all day (that’s okay, maybe he was just playing with Basil) and wonders where he is. She walks down the stairs, and goes over to the fridge. It has different things in it ( a cold steak, still in the plastic container and she can see some blood in it and a chocolate cake) she takes the chocolate cake out of the fridge, and takes out a fork. She pauses for a moment.

_ This could be a mistake _ , she thinks to herself. She stares at the cake and the fork in her hand, wondering if it was a mistake to eat the cake. It could be for someone else. She sighs. She puts the fork back in the container, and the chocolate cake back in the fridge. She wasn’t that hungry, but some cake would have been nice. Maybe she can share some with Sunny when she sees him.

She walks up the stairs again, heading for her room. She lies on her bed (not her bed exactly, it was Sunny’s but they had switched their beds because Sunny couldn’t fall asleep in his own bed and Mari would do anything to make sure he's alright, that he's okay) and stares at the ceiling above. It has nothing of interest on it, looking bland. So very bland. 

Sunny has always been the more creative person, even if he doesn’t show it. He had some plushies, while Mari had none. His side always looked more colorful in her eyes, anyways.

**_CRASH._ **

She perks up at the sound, and races out of the room. Sunny was at the top of the staircase, breathing heavily and kneeling on the floor. She gasps. “Sunny, are you okay, what was that noise I-”

Mari widens her eyes once she stares at the violin, on the floor. Sunny stands up, and tries to move past Mari. “SUNNY!” She’s never screamed at him before (she can’t recall if she has even screamed loudly out of anger) but there she is. 

“Sunny, what were you thinking?! That was so expensive, and everyone had chipped in and that’s so selfish of you!”

She feels angry, she doesn’t feel anything else at all. Sunny tries to move away from her again, but she doesn’t budge. 

“You are not leaving, Sunny! Now explain to me why you did that!” 

Sunny tries to get away, and Mari still won’t budge. They’re at the top of the stairs. She leans in closer. Sunny backs away from her. He’s dangerously close to the edge now. Sunny (again) tries to move away. 

She tries to grab his wrists, but Sunny has his hands behind his back so quickly. She reaches for anything, anything at all. 

Instead, she pushes him, and Sunny screams.

She widens her eyes. “Nonononono-”

Sunny falls down the stairs, landing on the violin. She slides down the stairs, yelling. “Sunny, Sunny, stay with me okay?”

Sunny doesn’t respond, he’s bleeding too heavily and oh god what is she going to do-

She cradles his dead body in his arms, and begging him to do anything. To nod, to talk, to move his head a bit, anything.

Sunny doesn’t move at all. He stays very still, and Mari doesn’t know what to do.

No mistakes.

She gasps, rubbing her eyes.  _ She can do this, right?  _

Sunny’s body is still in her arms, light for a boy his age. She doesn’t know what to do. She remembers that one television show that showed those two people burying a body. Maybe she can do that. 

She sobs, and holds Sunny’s still body in her arms.

There’s a shovel in the yard. She’s seen it for a long while, always in the same place. She sobs harde, and holds the shovel.

_ Just what are you doing? This isn’t right.  _

She’s not sure what right is anymore. She walks into the woods behind her yard, the shovel clinking. Sunny is still so very still in her arms, not moving an inch. She cries out. The shovel clinks against some dirt, and Mari gently puts Sunny’s  _ dead _ body down. She digs, digs to the point that it’s big enough to fit a body.

Sunny’s body. 

_ This isn’t right. It isn’t right.  _ Mari ignores it.  _ Stop this. _

Mari holds Sunny’s body in her arms, and places him into the dirt. His eye flutters open, and Mari screams. She closed her eyes, and opened them to look back at Sunny in the dirt. Both of his eyes were closed. She grabs the shovel, and puts the dirt back on top of Sunny. 

_ You have done something terrible.  _

She isn’t perfect. 

-

HIKKI wakes up. She’s in WHITESPACE, not with any of her friends. She picks up the rusted shovel that had gone a far way from the corner with her music scores and notes stuffed in the notebook, away from her computer that had her diary in it. 

The shovel looks like it was clean, but she can still see the rust on it, ever growing. It isn’t perfect. She walks back to the corner, where she sees MEWO rest. Her black hair stays still.

The door shines bright, and she hovers her hand over the knob. 

_ Stop going there. _

She opens the door, and looks at BASIL, AUBREY, and KEL looking at her. They all wave hi, and the door behind her closes. She looks down at the pastel colored floor, before finally walking towards them. They’re around her in seconds, BASIL asking her about plant related things, AUBREY holding Mr.Plantegg and telling her about something that KEL did.

KEL refutes it, and they start arguing like always.

She isn’t perfect, but maybe here she can be. She can be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it all hahah a, again like a lot of my fics i posted the google doc in the omari discord server have a good day


End file.
